numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TSRITW/THP: Axe is Defeat
If you wanna see the characters and the rest of the chapters, click here. previously... ---- *'9:00 AM' *(Fluttershy and Luke’s dorm room, basement) ---- *FS: (studying Luke’s stuff) *BJ: Flutters, what are you doing? *FS: Trying to make something out of Luke’s material. *BJ: I also hear crying... *FS: Do you know what it’s like having to sleep alone because your roommate DIED!? *BJ: I’m pretty sure Announcer, Baba, and Cuphead feel the same way. ---- *'meanwhile' *(Baba and Chris’s dorm room, basement) ---- *BB: (lying on her bed, lamenting Chris and Sierra’s deaths) *BB: Bababababababababababababa. daily meeting ---- *'10:00 AM' *(main hall, ground floor) ---- *S4: So... what’s new, Jack? Those time cards you gave us yesterday were really helpf- *JI: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! *S4: Are Jack and I the only characters aware of those things? *JI: Also, the third floor's open, but just a reminder that there is absolutely nothing special on that floor. *PQ: So... what's the motive for today? *JI: You get THESE! (twelve boxes appear next to Jack) *JI: These boxes contain very special objects! *PE: So... what? What kind of special objects? *JI: Oh, just take a look inside! *PE: (finds a puzzle book inside) Oh great. Puzzles. My favorite. *S4: I got a 4-sided die. *BB: Bababababababababababababa. *FS: She said that she got a notebook. *FS: As for me... (hides her "gift") *BJ: What is it, Fluttershy? *FS: I'd... rather not say... *FS: (whispering into BJ's ear) Meet me at my dorm room. ---- *'10:15 AM' *(Fluttershy and Luke’s dorm room, basement) ---- *BJ: You got WHAT!? *FS: I have a feeling... I should put this on Baba, but... *BJ: She's gonna kill you. *FS: ... *BJ: ... *FS: I'm gonna do it. oh crap, someone dies ---- *'3:00 PM' *(corridor, third floor) ---- *EB: And just like that, Brainstorm and I zapped Nightcap and sauteed her! *CK: That's another amazing story, Boogaloo! *S4: Yes, I expect you two to be really close friends by no- *PQ: Guys, I found something. *CK: What is it? *PQ: It's better if I showed you... *S4: It better not be another dead body. ---- *'3:00 PM' *(Room 304, third floor) ---- *S4: Turns out it is another dead body. *(Despair Pollution Noise Music) *(Fluttershy had been turned into wood, with an axe stuck to her) *S4: Well, she wanted to be a tree... *JI: A body has been discovered! You know what that means... *S4: So we started the investigation. It went by quickly, as those don't really fit into this fanfiction. We even found evidence on the room next door, which apparently seems to be a classroom. But there's still one question: why are all the chairs fallen over? the trial ---- *'4:00 PM' *(courtroom, first floor) ---- *JI: Now then, let the trial for the murder of Fluttershy, Ultimate Animal Caretaker begin! *JI: Let's just start with a Nonstop Debate. 1: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Axe **Fluttershy's Box **Fallen Chairs **Notebook **Translator *BB: Babababababababababababa. *RB: What are you saying? *BB: Babababababababababababababababababa. *TC: Come on, Baba! SPEAK ENGLISH! *BB: Babababababababababababababababababababababababa! *PE: We lost Luke and Fluttershy... *PE: Nothing can help us understand Baba now. *S4: We have to understand Baba. *S4: But how? answer * Nothing *Truth Bullet: Translator *S4: NO, THAT'S WRONG! break! *BB: Babababababa!? *S4: Yes, it's a translator. *S4: We're gonna have to use it on you. *BB: Bababababababababababababa! *S4: This is going to not hurt. *BB: BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA- *S4: (puts the translator on Baba) *BB: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooh crap. *RB: Wait, that's what you sound like? *CH: You sound much manlier than I thought! *BB: Yes, this is my real voice. *BB: Anyway, during that previous debate, this is what I was saying: 2: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Axe **Fluttershy's Box **Fallen Chairs **Notebook **Quatro's Account *BB: Let's make this easier to understand: *BB: I am not the killer. *BB: Fluttershy didn't even go to that room! *S4: Something’s off with Baba’s testimony. *S4: What piece of evidence proves that Fluttershy went to that room? answer * Fluttershy didn't even go to that room! *Truth Bullet: Quatro's Account *S4: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! break! *S4: I'm positive that Fluttershy went to that room. *BB: And how did you know that? *S4: Quatro told me. *PQ: Oh yes, yes I did. *PQ: I saw Flutters going to Room 304, holding her box. *PQ: And when I stood/float by the door, this is what I heard: *''FS: Brbr, R'm jrst grnnr- (gasps)'' *''FS: BABA, DON'T-'' *PQ: I took a closer look, and I saw it: *PQ: Fluttershy has turned to wood. *PQ: There was no axe stuck to her, however. *S4: HOLD IT! *S4: You didn't see an axe on her? *PQ: Hmm? I guess the axe was added to her afterwards. *RB: But how did Fluttershy turn into wood? *PQ: I'm pretty sure Squarangl'r knows that. *S4: Huh? 3: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Fallen Chairs **Fluttershy's Box **Notebook *PQ: The key to solving this mystery... *PQ: ...is to find out the method. *RB: I bet, the culprit wrote something... *RB: ...and then struck Fluttershy with that axe! *BJ: But where would one get an axe? *TC: The culprit brought it from the outside world, that's all! *EB: THE OUTSIDE WORLD DOESN'T EXIST! *S4: I need to look at that notebook again. *S4: Why is it... answer * wrote something *Truth Bullet: Notebook *S4: I AGREE WITH THAT! break! *S4: This is the notebook we found during the investigation. *CH: Really? I have never seen it before. *CH: Wait... *CH: Was it one of the "gifts" Jack gave us? *JI: Yup! It was one of them! *PQ: And the character who received it was... ---- *S4: Who got a notebook from their box? * Baba *S4: IT'S YOU! ---- *S4: I remember it, even if it was six hours ago... *''BB: Bababababababababababababa.'' *''FS: She said that she got a notebook.'' *S4: You probably don't have that notebook with you now, but we have- *S4: Oh wait. *CH: What is it, Squarangl'r? *S4: The first page of the notebook, where something's probably written... *PE: It's... *PE: IT'S MISSING!? *BB: Oh, right, I, uh, accidentally ate that page. *BB: I guess no one knows what's written on there now! *TC: Fool! You ate that page on purpose! *BB: I did not! *TC: You did too! *S4: Why did Baba eat the first page? ---- **She was hungry **To destroy the evidence **So that she could choke Fluttershy with the rest of the pages *Correct answer: To destroy the evidence *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: Baba... *S4: ...you ate the first page... *S4: ...because you wrote something on it! *BB: Wha- how? *EB: That means, either you're an accomplice... *EB: ...or YOU'RE THE MURDERER! *CK: Wow, your deductive skills have improved lately! *RB: However, there's still one problem: *RB: How did the culprit commit the crime? 4: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **''Character Analysis Booklet'' *AN: The killer must be Quatro. *PQ: Why would it be me? *AN: You used your dark magic. *BJ: Then... what about the notebook? *AN: That notebook was a red herring. *AN: No one can change reality by writing something! *CK: No, the culprit did write something! *AN: They didn't write anything! *S4: The culprit wrote something because... answer * No one can change reality by writing something! *Truth Bullet: Character Analysis Booklet *S4: NO, THAT'S WRONG! break! *S4: Announcer, Baba definitely wrote something on that notebook. *AN: Wait, what? *AN: Where's your proof? *S4: Which ability proved that Baba wrote something? ---- **World of Words **Unintelligible * World of Words *S4: THERE! ---- *S4: It's her "World of Words" ability. *BB: Of course. I'm known as the Ultimate Reality Warper, dumb donkey. *AN: Did you just call me a donkey? *BJ: But how do we know what was written if the page is torn? *S4: Actually, there is a way. *CK: And what is that, Square? *S4: The method that can reveal what's written... even after the page is removed... *S4: I must find out what method that is! tutorial ---- Hangman's Gambit ---- *Guess what? It's time for everyone's least favorite Danganronpa minigame... *The infamous Hangman's Gambit! *But just like the last three Hangman's Gambits, things are different. *First, the entire board will be dark, like in Version 3.0. *Second, there's the grab-and-drop system, like in "Improved". *Third, the letters don't have to be in order anymore. *Shoot the square where you think the letter you're currently holding should be. *Fourth, some of the letters in the phrase have been revealed. *Usually they're the letters R, S, T, L, N, and E, just like that one game show. *Fifth, when the letters are blasted, they will activate a special ability. *For example, the X creates electric jolts from its diagonals, and the C freezes the board for a brief moment. *Finally, the controls. *Grab the letter you think is part of the right answer... *...drop the letter into the square you think is its rightful place... *...and blast letters to use their abilities. *These characters have Hangman's Gambits: Announcer, Baba, Sierra Scales, and Squarangl'r. *That's all. Good luck and have fun! 5: hangman's gambit What can be used to reveal what’s written on the notebook? _EN__L LE__ answer * PENCIL LEAD *S4: THIS IS IT! complete! *S4: We can use a pencil to reveal what's on that page! *BJ: That's right... I think I saw that in detective movies... *CH: But... that wouldn't work if the paper was torn out first. *S4: Well, let's give it a shot. *S4: Now, where can I find a pencil? *JI: (grabs one out of his body) Here you go! *S4: Thanks, Jack. *S4: I can't believe I got to thank Jack for something... *S4: Once we revealed the message that Baba wrote, we saw... *S4: ..."Chair is axe"... *S4: ...the second one's crossed out... *S4: ..."Axe not near something is chair"... *S4: What the heck is this? *S4: Axe not near what is chair? *S4: But most importantly... *S4: What is the second line supposed to be? *PQ: So, about the crossed out lines... *PQ: ...I don't think I can tell what's supposed to be written there. *TC: Those scribbles... they made the original line unseeable! *S4: Tony, I think the word you are thinking of is "invisible". *TC: REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH! *S4: Are you kidding me... 6: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **Axe **Fallen Chairs **Fluttershy's Box *TC: Who cares about that crossed out line!? *TC: We already know what the culprit has done! *TC: They turned a bunch of chairs into axes! advance! *S4: But, which came first? *S4: Fluttershy's petrification or the strike of the axe? *TC: The axe, obviously! *TC: It says "chair is axe" first! *TC: Fluttershy was killed by that axe! *S4: Why are we doing this Rebuttal Showdown again? *S4: I guess I have to disprove Tony's argument... answer * killed by that axe *Truth Blade: Axe *S4: Allow me to cut through those words! break! *S4: Tony, what you say doesn't make sense. *TC: It makes a whole lotta sense! *S4: You said that Fluttershy was hit by the axe before she was turned into wood. *S4: Now, if that axe hit Fluttershy when she was still flesh and bones... *S4: There would be blood on the axe. *S4: However, do you see any bloodstains on this very axe we found? *TC: Huh? *S4: Oh right, there isn't one! *PE: Way to go, Squarangl'r! *PQ: You sure know how to refute those false statements. *RB: So what? We already know who the killer is! *PQ: And who is that, I say? *RB: It is you, Cuatro! *PQ: Cuatro's my grandfather. My name's Q''uatro. *RB: WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? 7: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Quatro's Account **Notebook **Fallen Chairs **Wooden Fluttershy *RB: So... any theories, guys? *EB: I think this is just like the last case. *CK: What do you mean, Boogaloo? *EB: Fluttershy was holding the axe... *EB: ...but the killer took the axe away from her... *EB: ...and attacked her with it! *BJ: You really thought Fluttershy held the axe? *BJ: She couldn't because she was carrying something! *CH: Don't be silly, BJ. *CH: Even though she doesn't have fingers. *CH: She held the axe with her mouth! *PQ: But in that case, the axe would've had bite marks... *PQ: ...and there aren't any. *S4: When she was turned into wood, Fluttershy gave us an interesting hint... answer * she was carrying something *Truth Bullet: Wooden Fluttershy *S4: I AGREE! break! *S4: It is possible for Fluttershy to be holding something. *S4: All you have to do is to look at the pose she was making. *CH: That doesn't prove anything. *CH: How did she hold it? *S4: How did Fluttershy hold whatever she was holding? ---- **With her head **With her mouth **With her wings **With her hooves *Correct answer: With her mouth *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: She held it with her mouth. *CH: Yeah, she held the axe with it! *S4: No, it wasn't the axe. *CH: What? *CH: Then what was she holding? *S4: What was Fluttershy holding before she turned to wood? ---- **Fluttershy's Box **Fallen Chairs **Notebook *Correct answer: Fluttershy's Box *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: It's this box! *BJ: Oh, I remember! *BJ: That was her box! *S4: As you can see, there are bite marks on the handle of this box. *S4: That means it is possible for her to fly while holding the box with her mouth! *TC: However, when she was turned to wood, her mouth was open. *TC: Can you explain that? *S4: Fluttershy was trying not to speak while holding the box. *S4: Because if she did... ---- **The culprit would've noticed **She'd die immediately **The box would've fallen *Correct answer: The box would've fallen *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: ...the box would've fallen out of her mouth, alerting the culprit. *S4: It also explains Quatro's account. *''FS: Brbr, R'm jrst grnnr- (gasps) *''FS: BABA, DON'T-'' *S4: Before she gasped, she was holding the box handle with her mouth. *PQ: We're one step closer to the final answer. *PQ: The next mystery we have to solve is what Fluttershy saw that made her gasp. *S4: What did Fluttershy see that led her to gasp and drop the box? ---- **Axe **Fallen Chairs **Notebook *Correct answer: Notebook *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: When she was holding the box handle, she saw something written on this notebook. *CK: But which line did she see? *S4: Which line did Fluttershy see? ---- **The first line ("Chair is axe") **The second line (crossed out) **The third line ("Axe not near something is chair") *Correct answer: The second line (crossed out) *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: She saw the crossed out line. *S4: It's most likely that the second line caused her death! *BB: The second line? *S4: And it's... 8: hangman's gambit What was the second line of the notebook? _L_TTERS__ _S ____ answer * FLUTTERSHY IS WOOD *S4: I SEE IT! complete! *S4: The second line was "Fluttershy is wood"! *S4: And that was the true cause of her death! *JI: Yup! That is correct! *BB: That is false. *BB: You've been overlooking something here. *S4: What have I been overlooking? *BB: Let me explain... 9: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **Baba's Pen **Axe **Fallen Chairs *BB: You have to be... *BB: ...the dumbest square in the world... *BB: ...to accuse me. *BB: No one wrote anything on that notebook. *BB: It's all nonsense and lies. advance! *S4: Wait, are you saying... *S4: ...they couldn't have written anything? *BB: There's nothing the culprit could use... *BB: ...to write that message... *BB: ...and then kill Fluttershy with it! *BB: There's no writing utensil! *S4: There's a contradiction in Baba's explanation. *S4: All I have to do is to figure out what that is... answer * There's no writing utensil! *Truth Blade: Baba's Pen *S4: I'LL CUT YOUR WORDS! break! *S4: Isn't this your pen!? *BB: Come on. *BB: Anyone could've changed the world with that pen. *BB: It's not just me. *S4: Wait, really? *S4: I guess I'll test this out. *S4: (writing) "Baba... is... black". *BB: Hey, that's rac- (turns black, literally) *S4: Okay, so how do I undo that? *S4: (crosses out "Baba is black") *BB: (didn't change color) *S4: "Baba is white"! *BB: (turns white, which was her original color) *BB: See? Anyone could've used that pen! *BB: It's the pen that has the magical power, not me! *S4: Darn right, anyone could've written anything on that notebook... *S4: ...as long as they have Baba's pen, they could do anything. *BB: Oh, and one more thing. *BB: If Fluttershy was turned to wood before the culprit axed her... *BB: ...that would mean the second line was written first. *S4: Yes, the second line! *TC: That would be preposterous! *TC: Why would the second line be written first? *EB: Even though the order is mixed up, it is still possible. *BJ: I'm starving. *CH: You're not going to survive any longer! *BJ: I could really go for a banana split right n- *JI: Did someone say "split"? *BJ: ... *PQ: ... *PQ: ...why. 10: scrum debate When was the first line written? ---- *Before the second line! **AN, BB, IC, CH, PE, PR, RB, TC *After the second line! **BJ, CK, PQ, EB, FS, LT, SS, S4 ---- *Words: **argument PQ **lines BJ **order EB **Quatro CK **useless BJ **victim S4 **weapon S4 **witness PQ start! *BB: Your argument holds no water. *PQ: Well, your argument can't hold anything! *TC: That chick deserved it! She's just a girly horse who's completely useless! *BJ: She's not useless! Remember the previous case? *CH: That axe is the murder weapon! *S4: The axe is not the weapon that killed Fluttershy. *AN: Everything in that notebook is written in order. *EB: The order of those three lines is just to throw us off! *PE: I witnessed the crime firsthand! *PQ: I'm the only witness in this case, egghead. *RB: If Quatro's a witness, then he knows who killed Fluttershy! *CK: Quatro only heard the murder, but only saw the aftermath. *TC: Oh! If Fluttershy was the victim, maybe she can tell us! *S4: The victim is dead. *PE: There must be a trick. We must read between the lines... *BJ: The order of when the lines are written may help solve this mystery once and for all! crouch bind *BJ, CK, PQ, EB, S4: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! break! *S4: There's no doubt about it. *S4: The second line, "Fluttershy is wood", was written before the first line, "Chair is axe". *BB: So what if the second line was written before the first? *PQ: The culprit wouldn't know about the chairs, you know. *BB: Hmm? *PQ: The crime scene was Room 304, which has no chairs. *PQ: Room 305, however, has chairs, but they're all fallen over. *BB: And how can you prove that? 11: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Fallen Chairs **Fluttershy's Box **Notebook *BB: So what do you have to say now? *CH: I have an explanation! *CH: The killer went to that room... *CH: ...and tipped them over! *PQ: One of the chairs was missing. *S4: This is gonna be relatively easy. *S4: All I gotta do is to use that piece of evidence... answer * tipped them over *Truth Bullet: Fallen Chairs *S4: NO, THAT'S WRONG! break! *S4: Have you seen how the chairs were fallen? *S4: They were all organized and probably fell toward one direction. *PE: Plus, the chairs are in positions in which it would be impossible to recreate simply by tipping them over. *CH: Okay, so that's a possibility. *CH: Can you prove that? *S4: It's probably something written on the notebook. *S4: Which line caused the chairs to fall? ---- **The first line **The second line **The third line *Correct answer: The first line *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: The first line was "Chair is axe". *S4: We can assume that that line caused the chairs to turn into axes, and probably like this: wedge on top. *CH: I see... that'll make the axes top-heavy. *S4: And since the chairs were in a classroom... *S4: ...I assume they were all neat and organized. *S4: When they were turned into axes... *S4: ...they all fell toward the same direction. *S4: Then, the culprit picked up one of them... *S4: ...and when the third line was written... *S4: ...the axes turned back into chairs, also pointing in that direction. *RB: But there's still one axe remaining, right? *S4: Yes, and that's because of the criteria of the third line. *RB: The criteria? *RB: You mean "Axe not near something is chair"? *S4: Yes, and I just know what that crossed out part is... *S4: "Axe not near what is chair"? ---- **Fluttershy **Wood **Baba **Notebook *Correct answer: Fluttershy *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: "Axe not near Fluttershy is chair". *BB: Aw man, you got it. *S4: It all makes sense now! *BB: Yeah, but... *S4: What? *BB: The door to Room 305 was locked when I first came in. *S4: Wait didn't you say that sooner? *BB: Also, everything I write only affects the closed space I am currently in. *BB: You have no proof that I opened the door. *BB: Therefore, your theory is trash. *JI: Ehh, this is boring. *JI: Um... Baba, Squarangl'r, and Phil, say something all at the same time. *BB: "Something". *S4: "Something". *PE: "Something". 12: mass panic debate *Truth Bullets: **Map of Rooms 304 and 305 **Fallen Chairs **Wooden Fluttershy **Axe ---- *BB: You have no proof! *S4: Hold on... *PE: Wait, what!? ---- *BB: All doors to 305 were locked. *S4: Why are we doing a Mass Panic Debate!? *PE: What is this!? ---- *CH: That means Baba had no way of getting in that classroom. *BJ: It's Jack's fault. *BB: You fools! ---- *EB: I kinda doubt that... *JI: Whoopsie! *BB: Even if I entered Room 304... ---- *CK: Isn't there a secret passage? *PQ: What should we talk about now? *BB: You can't enter Room 305 from Room 304. ---- *AN: Yes, but that's locked too. *PE: I'm running out of ideas... *BB: Therefore, your theory is impossible! ---- *PQ: Maybe we need more pencil lead... *TC: THAT DARN BOX! *BB: What do you have to say about now, Squarangl'r? ---- *S4: I can't believe Jack tricked us into doing a Mass Panic Debate. *S4: Don't panic, Squarangl'r, this is just like a normal Nonstop Debate. *S4: All you gotta do is to shoot through that contradiction... answer * can't enter Room 305 from Room 304 *Truth Bullet: Map of Rooms 304 and 305 *S4: I HEARD IT! break! *S4: No, it is possible to enter Room 305 from Room 394. *S4: If you look at this map of the two rooms... *S4: There's a doorway between Rooms 304 and 305. *BB: But that door was locked. *BB: Therefore, how would I be able to go to Room 305 if that door was locked? *BB: Remember, my pen's writing can only affect the closed space I am currently in. *PE: She could write "Door is open"... *S4: No, it's possible... *S4: All I have to do is... answer! 13: argument armament phase 1 *BB: You is defeat. *BB: Baba is win. *BB: Your argument failed. *BB: You proved nothing. *BB: You is dead. *BB: Baba is correct. *BB: You is done. *BB: All is done. *BB: Fluttershy is dead. *BB: Your theory sucks. final blow! *BB: Where would I write "Door is open"? **GE **LA **PA **ST answer * LAST PAGE *S4: HERE'S MY ANSWER! *BB: You is correct. break! *S4: We've been focusing on what's written on the first page, but... *S4: ...maybe the last page can tell us! *PQ: After all, you wrote nothing on the walls or the floor. *S4: Just as I suspected... *S4: "Door is open" is written on the last page! *PE: It seems that you have forgotten to remove that page as well. *BB: ... *BB: Jack, ask the ultimate question. *JI: As always... *JI: Who is the killer in this case? ---- *S4: Who is the culprit? * Baba *S4: YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE! ---- *S4: Let's go through the entire case one last time... 14: closing argument *S4: HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE! *Fill in the blanks with any of these phrases (one is not used): **axe **chairs **first **Fluttershy **last **mistake **notebook **pen **Quatro **top-heavy **translator *S4: Let's go back to what we know so far. The only characters in Room 304, the crime scene, were the culprit, the blackened, and the victim, Fluttershy. The latter wanted everyone to understand the culprit, so she was holding her box, with the translator inside. But before she could do that, she saw something written on the culprit's notebook. That was the text "Fluttershy is wood", and the victim gasped in shock. She dropped the box, and took her last breath. Fluttershy has turned into wood, just like what was written in the notebook. However, the culprit did not want their crime to be that simple. They wrote "Door is open" on the last page of the notebook, and entered Room 305, which was a classroom. Outside Room 304, Quatro heard everything that happened beforehand. When he saw the petrified Fluttershy, he ran to inform us. Meanwhile, the culprit carried on with their scheme. They saw the many chairs in Room 305, and just like that, they came up with a plan. They wrote "Chair is axe" above "Fluttershy is wood", just to make us confused with the order of the lines written. Suddenly, all of the chairs became axes. However, that made them top-heavy, and they all fell over. The culprit grabbed one of the axes, and struck the wooden Fluttershy with it. This was to make us think she was killed by the axe. The culprit now had to turn the axes in Room 305 back into chairs. However, they couldn't simply write "Axe is chair", as that would affect the axe on Fluttershy as well. This is because whatever written by their pen affects an entire closed space, which includes both Rooms 304 and 305. And they couldn't write "Door is close" either, because that would prevent them from leaving Room 304. Instead, they wrote a very complicated line: "Axe not near Fluttershy is chair". The axes in Room 305 turned back to chairs, but that's when the culprit's first mistake was made. The positions of the axes affected the positions of the chairs, making them look like they've all fallen over. All the culprit had to do now is to destroy the evidence. First, they crossed out the second line, "Fluttershy is wood", and scribbled off "Fluttershy" from the third line, "Axe not near Fluttershy is chair". They then ate the first page, where they wrote those three lines: "Chair is axe", the crossed out line, and "Axe not near something is chair". However, they've completely forgotten about the last page, which had "Door is open" written on it. Finally, the killer left Room 304 before Quatro, Boogaloo, Chuck, and I arrived at the scene. *S4: And the killer is you, Baba, Ultimate Reality Warper! complete! *JI: Now let's go on to Voting Time. *JI: Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? *JI: Puhuhuhuhu! Such heart-pounding excitement! ---- AN-BB-BJ-IC-CK-CH-PQ-EB-FS-LT-PE-PR-RB-SS-S4-TC ---- *JI: And now is the time for the Pre-Execution Challenge. *JI: If the blackened succeeds, they continue to live; if they don't, they die. pre-execution challenge BABA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. PREPARING PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE. ---- *(Baba is sent to another room) *(in the room, there is a large TV and a controller) *(Jack starts up Baba's game) *(he then uploads his own level into the game) ---- Level Editor Complete the level without undoing or restarting! ---- *(Baba has to beat the level Jack made) *(however, Baba failed to beat the level and was "defeated" by the skull) *(Baba was filled with despair) PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE FAILED. after pec *BB: Well, this sucks. *BB: I wanted to kill all the characters with Zoolingualism, but... *BB: I also killed all the characters with Unintelligible! *S4: Looks like someone studied the CAB. *BB: And, in my entire life, the biggest failure was... *BB: ...not uprighting the chairs. *S4: ...really? *BJ: Um... Baba... *BB: Yes, I killed Fluttershy. There's no denying it now. *BJ: No, it's just... *BJ: ...wouldn't it be great if we could revive one of our characters in one chapter? *BB: I doubt that'll happen... *S4: ...but I really wish it will. execution ---- *'5:00 PM' *(execution room, ground floor) ---- *(Baba is standing in a bottomless box made of scratch-proof glass, while standing above a trapdoor) *JI: (pulls lever, dropping Baba to "heckfire") *S4: That was quick... *S4: So, um... Jack, what do we do with the empty dorm rooms? *JI: Well, since no one is occupying them, anyone can enter at any time. *S4: Wouldn't that be invasion of privacy? ---- *'9:00 PM' *(Fluttershy and Luke’s empty dorm room, basement) ---- *BJ: Well... *BJ: This is the first empty dorm. *BJ: I will never forget both of you. *BJ: Being two victims, back-to-back... *BJ: You will be missed. survivors red = died in Chapter 1 orange = died in Chapter 2 yellow = died in Chapter 3 Annnouncer, Baba, Blitzy Jr., Chris, Chuck, Cuphead, Electric Boogaloo, El Fandazma de la Pregunda Quatro, Fluttershy, Luke Triton, Phil Eggtree, Proto, Robin, Sierra Scales, Squarangl'r, Tony the Talking Clock no. of survivors = 10 to be continued Category:Blog posts Category:THP Category:Chapters